The Confessional
by VeeCat
Summary: (oneshot)She hides secrets behind those sad brown eyes. That dark haired girl with a glazed stare. She lives in a lonely world. She is raging. She is angry. Lady Kagome tells her secrets, she confesses her sins to this world, taking a blast to the past.


**A Prologue:Lady Kagome**

 _ **Kagome keeps her head down, allowing a black veil to cover her sad brown eyes. She walks up cracked cement steps. Her shoes clicking as her feet met the ground. At 24 years of age, she has so much to tell. So many times shes raged, so many times shes collapsed inside.**_

 _ **She approaches the large cathedral reluctantly, she knows she has to get all this off her chest. She looks in mirrors, and shatters them. She is alone. And its all her fault.**_

 _ **She walks down a raggedy old velvet carpet, pews line each side, it smells of burning incense and candles. She approaches where she must bow, she gets on one knee and motions the sign of the cross with her pale hand. She rises from her stance, and enters the box where she must confess to her sins. She closes the creaky old door. And sits on a seat of red satin silk.**_

* * *

 _ **The Confessional**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I have any official rights.,

Tags: AU, AH, AR, Oneshot

A/N: I hope you enjoy this oldie of mine, it has been touched up and altered since I had previously removed it. Please Review, and enjoy.

R&R!

 _ **By:VeeCat**_

* * *

"Father, I must confess, for I have sinned." She said, head still down in sadness and guilt.

"Lady Kagome, its been awhile my dear." The priest spoke back through the lattice.

"Indeed it has Father." She spoke.

"What are we here to confess?" He questioned her.

"I have committed many unforgivable sins." She choked, "I must get them off my chest and tell the truth."

"What kind of unforgivable sins?"

"Murder, Father." She rose her head, looking straight at the grid the separated the two beings.

"You may confess, Lady Kagome."

 _It all started when I was 15. I had just begun high school at Shikon High. And there was this boy of course. Silver hair, honey yellow eyes. Oh my god, he was just so gorgeous. But there was this girl who always got in my way of telling him how I felt. From what I heard they had dated once before, they were juniors at the time. I was a freshmen myself. In their previous relationship they had, had a nasty fight, which resulted in with her hands around his throat, causing him to go unconscious. Her name, was Kikyo. She still loved him, and Inuyasha, the boys name, still loved her. But they never came to terms with what had happened. She looked at him with cold, yet loving eyes. And he looked at her with remorse and love. Inuyasha and I, had become good friends, yet he always went to her when she needed someone to lean on. She could count on him to be there. It made me so envious. I still clench my fists at the thought. Inuyasha and I, ate lunch together everyday with our little group. Sango, Me, and Inuyasha._

"Lady, are we forgetting someone?" The priest laughed.

"How could I forget you?" She let out a giggle, "The group would have been nothing without you Miroku, may I continue?"

"Yes Lady Kagome."

 _Sometimes Kikyo would sit with us, and the table was always quiet. It really pissed me off. Inuyasha wouldn't even touch me when she sat there, they just argued or whispered. I would get so furious. One lovely day in_ Physical Education _, me and Kikyo were dressing, she just turned her head and smirked at me. I yelled at her, and threw my fists. I was furious, smirks really make me angry. She knew, how much I wanted Inuyasha to be mine. She knew, behind that cold face, behind that damn smirk. I grabbed her hair, and just hit her against an open locker. She let out a moan of pain, it made me so pleasured inside. I drug her by that soft, almost velvet to the touch hair, to the showers. She regained her stance, and hit me with a cold wet fist. I was evermore pissed. I grabbed her by her shoulders, fury stained my eyes, I threw her. She flew through the air, and hit a glass sink. She didn't stir. I ran up to her, and smirked back. I remember faintly what I said with that smirk. "My smirk just kicked you're ass."_

 _I took off her clothes, to make it look like she fell in the showers, got dressed and dried off. I went to class. I didn't know she died. Until a fateful announcement came on. We got released early, because she died. I didn't even feel remorse. I was happy, but I didn't let Inuyasha know this, I pretended to be sad as I held him in my arms while he let out salty liquid._

"Kagome?" Father Miroku asked, holding tears back himself.

"Yes, Father?" She held back the knot in her throat.

"Please tell me, thats all."

"I'm sorry Miroku, its not."

"Continue." The priest let a tear fall.

 _Inuyasha and I finally got together a few months after Kikyo died. We dated for along time. When I was 17, my mother adopted a little child, his name was Shippo. He was a young boy, about 8 years old. Inuyasha and him would often argue. It would go from food, to video games. But one day Inuyasha got fed up with it. He made the little one sob. Shippo shouted an insult no one could forget. I still cry and get furious when I think about what he said. "Stop trying to act all tough, inside you fall apart because you're in love with a dead girl." I actually cried when he said that, but I got furious later._

"Lady Kagome, you didn't." The priest pleaded

"But, I did."

 _It was time for his bath, I had to run his water. He was still getting used to the fact that it was his home to. I left the bathroom, and shouted for Shippo. He ran to the restroom. I waited for about, I'd say, 20 minutes. I knocked on the white bathroom door. I told him to close the shower curtain so I could use the toilet. He did as asked, he shouldn't have. I walked in very slowly, he called my name. I didn't answer. I threw open the shower curtain, and held him under water. Tightly, so I wouldn't make noise. He stopped struggling, a smile silently fell upon my face. I used the restroom, and left. My mom didn't even find him until 45 minutes later. She never knew it was me, she just assumed he had drowned. Technically he did._

"I wish I could save myself from the burning depths I'm doomed to find my soul in some day, Father." Kagome closed her eyes, letting tears fall down her pale white face.

"I must be vague with you, you're damned." Father Miroku spit out.

"But thats not the worst, my dear friend."

 _I was 21 years old, Inuyasha and I had just gotten married, I was 4 months pregnant. I hadn't lost control in so long, I was proud of myself. I hoped everyday, nothing would make me rage. I was so happy, I hadn't yet told him about my pregnancy. He would be so excited. He came home, he was taking college classes, my semester didn't start till the fall. I sat him down at the table, and told him the good news. It was good news to me at least. For the first time since high school he got upset at me for not using my birth control. He said it wasn't a good time for a kid, with school and all. My cat Buyo was hungry, very hungry. I became enraged, my cat meowed in hunger. I grabbed a large knife. I jabbed it in his spinal column. And twisted it. I stabbed and stabbed. I screamed while I stabbed. The blood, oh the blood. I chopped some flesh from his bones in the food processor. And burnt the rest of him in segments in the fire place, and scattered his ashes into the deep blue ocean. When I returned from the ocean, I set a bowl for my cat, and fed him the chopped flesh. I bleached the kitchen floor, I swept the chimney and bleached it as well. And no one ever found him, as I played the desperate wife act. I told no one of the pregnancy, and got an abortion. I miss him so much. Why did I do that? He would have accepted the pregnancy, right?_

"We won't know that now." Father Miroku tilted his head down.

"Don't be sad, this isn't what you should cry about." Kagome simply stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I killed again."

 _I was 22 years old, now attending college full time, Sango was in all but one of my classes. We sat side by side in Sociology. She had gotten smart, to smart. She began noticing how everyone around me, died. She was the only one to know of my baby, but sadly noticed I never had it. She began to question me, I was tired of her yapping. I snapped at her. And yelled at her. She yelled back, and in front of the whole class, called me a murderer. I raged again._

"My wife." Miroku whispered, Kagome still heard him through the lattice.

"I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Kagome began to sob.

"Just tell me how she died, did she have any last words?"

 _We car pooled to our jobs and classes. She wasn't gonna take me to work. She was furious with me. Oh how I wish I had just calmly told her I didn't harm anyone, but I would have been lying to a dear friend. She took the back roads to get my country cottage. Many trees. Many trees. I grabbed the wheel, and held her foot on the accelerator, and turned the wheel. Crunch. She never wore her seat belt. What a shame. She did have a last word, she screamed your name Father. Did she ever tell you she was gonna bare your child?_

"Why Kagome?" Father Miroku screamed, "You killed my wife."

"We had a car accident." Kagome whispered. "Call 911."

"Excuse me?" The priest sobbed in confusion.

"I killed today to." Kagome leaned back.

"What do you mean?" He yelled, "Who did you kill?"

"Us."

 _Bang. Bang. Thump._

"Oh their it is." Kagome let out in a dying whisper as she lay her head against the wall.

She closed her eyes and her confessional is complete. In this lifetime...

 **she burns** _ **(period) end**_ **.**


End file.
